Religia
thumb|262px|Katedra Światła, jedna z największych świątyń na Azeroth.Religia (org. Religion) - jedna z trzech fundamentalnych części uniwersum Warcrafta, obok magii i technologii. Religia to system wierzeń i praktyk, określający relację między świętością i sferą boską a społeczeństwem i sferą śmiertelną. Manifestuje się ona w wymiarze doktrynalnym, w rytuałach i kultach, we wspólnocie i w sferze duchowości indywidualnej. W świecie Warcrafta religia służy nie tylko do pokrzepiania serc, lecz także do ochrony przy pomocy kilku rytuałów i specjalnych przedmiotów. Dzięki niej można leczyć rany, zadawać obrażenia wrogom oraz przeganiać czarną magię. W Azeroth znaleźć można dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki organizacji religijnych. Jedne wierzą w Światłość, drugie zaś w Pustkę. Są jeszcze takie, które wyznają jednego lub więcej bogów, a także takie, które deifikują poszczególne postacie jak na przykład smoki czy demony. Są też liczne religijne ruchy nieteistyczne, jak na przykład druidyzm czy szamanizm. Historia Rasy rozumne od zarania dziejów wierzyły, że we wszechświecie istnieje siła wyższa. Plemiona wierzyły w szamanizm, druidyzm lub geomancję. Z biegiem czasu rasy jednak uznawały inne byty, nawet potężne istoty magiczne lub pozaziemskie, za bogów. Wraz z rozwojem ras powstawały nowe wierzenia, a stare upadały. Wiele z nich uczyniło wyznania państwowymi lub nawet rasowymi. Wiele z nich też zabijało magów czy inżynierów nazywając ich czarnoksiężnikami lecz ostatecznie znajdowały się też takie, przy których magia i technologia mogły się rozwijać bez obaw ze strony lokalnych kapłanów i wieśniaków. Wiele społeczności było rządzonych przez kapłanów, szamanów, druidów lub magów. Widzieli w nich swoich duchowych przywódców i podążali za nimi niemal na koniec świata. Wiara była sposobem utrzymania się wobec szaleństw świata oraz szukania pocieszenia lub zwalenia winy na kogoś, kto stoi ponad wszelkimi śmiertelnikami czy jeszcze innymi. Z biegiem czasu nawet parę istot, jak Przedwieczni, Władcy Pustki czy Naaru zaczęli być tak widziani lub sami tak się kreowali. Wkrótce do tego wyścigu o boskość - świadomie czy nie - dołączyli również Tytani z Panteonu, duchy życia i śmierci oraz demony, jakie później dzięki Mrocznemu Tytanowi Sargerasowi uformowały Płonący Legion, mający zniszczyć Władców Pustki poprzez spaczenie wszelkiego życia swoją energią zanim Ci owe życie wypaczą i zniszczą. Na terenie Azeroth pierwszym wyznaniem była wiara w Stare Bóstwa i Władców Pustki, jednak później wraz z upadkiem Czarnego Imperium wiara poszerzyła się o wyznawanie przodków, duchów życia i śmierci, geomancję, szamanizm oraz wyznawanie samego Panteonu Tytanów. Kiedy nadeszła Wojna Starożytnych istniały już monoteizmy oraz politeizmy, natomiast wraz z rządami Azshary nadeszły pierwsze kulty demonów. Kres wojny przyniósł Rozbicie Świata i przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat zjawiło się mnóstwo innych wierzeń. Jednym z najbardziej rozpowszechnionych stała się wiara w Światło i/lub Pustkę. Rasy oparte o Światło wierzyły, że jest święte i robiły wszystko, by zanieść je we wszystkie zakątki Azeroth. Inaczej miało się u ras-wyznawców Pustki, niewyobrażalnie zmienionych przez spaczenie i dążących do ustanowienia wszędzie mroku. Aż do Ery Chaosu kulty Światła, Panteonu, druidyczne lub szamańskie wiodły prym, podczas gdy te "złe" musiały się ukrywać. Po nastaniu Ery Śmiertelników prawa religijne w większości zliberalizowano, a teraz wśród obu stron - Przymierza i Hordy - na skutek licznych traktatów z miejsc neutralnych lub ustanowionych wewnętrznie wyznań przybyło, a wiara w mrok nie jest tożsama z wyrządzeniem zła, lecz brana pod uwagę jako wyznawanie sił, mogących zapewnić równowagę tam, gdzie "dobra" jest zbyt dużo. Rodzaje wierzeń Światło i Pustka thumb|272px|Światło (po lewej) i Pustka (po prawej).Najpopularniejszymi i prawdopodobnie najstarszymi wierzeniami istot śmiertelnych we wszechświecie są wierzenia oparte o dwa pierwotne żywioły magii oraz wszechświata - Światło i Pustkę. Oba z nich są swoimi kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. Światło bowiem oznacza nadzieję i dobroć, natomiast Pustkę - rozpacz i wypaczenie. Co ciekawe moce te można poddać rafinacji magicznej, butelkowaniu do celów alchemicznych i w wielu innych przypadkach. Kapłani Światłości pozostają jednymi z najczęstszych widoków na Azeroth. Wierzą że Światłość jest wielkim obrońcą przed demonami oraz nieumarłymi. Przez wiele lat kapłani Światłości i Ciemności wykluczali istnienie jednego z żywiołów, aż do czasu po Trzeciej Wojnie. Okazało się, że bez Światła nastanie całkowita Pustka, a bez Pustki - oślepiająca Światłość. Kapłani należący do Królestwa Opuszczonych odkryli, że niekiedy można wykorzystać między innymi Pustkę, by uczynić dobro w imieniu Światłości. Odgrzebali oni stare zapiski należące do Natalie Seline i założyli Kult Zapomnianego Cienia, uznany przez Kościół Świętego Światła za heretycki i wypaczony. Wierzący w Światło czy nawet Pustkę opierają swoją wiarę na tak zwanych Cnotach. Określają one jak praktykujący wierzący powinien się zachować i co powinien robić. Większość religii głosi, że by świat mógł zostać zbawiony musi być oświecony przez Światło, a jeśli potępiony to przez Pustkę. Wyznawcy obu sił kosmicznych stanowią większość, lecz nie jest ona jakaś przytłaczająca. Zarówno w Przymierzu jak i w Hordzie można znaleźć sporo wyznawców jednego, drugiego lub obu naraz. Zwyczajowo jednak Przymierze preferuje Światło, a Horda szamanizm, jednak są liczne grupy praktykujące Ciemność, na przykład u worgenów z Gilneasu, krasnoludów Czarnorytnych czy nieumarłych z Lordaeronu. Trzeba jednak znać we wszystkim umiar, co dowiodły Kataklizm i trzecia inwazja Legionu, która udowodniła że Światło nie jest nieomylne, a Pustka nie jest aż tak straszliwa i wyniszczająca jak by się to mogło wydawać. Shath'Yar thumb|222px|Kapłanka Shath'Yar.Shath'Yar to nie tylko nazwa języka. Takim mianem w tejże mowie określa się również Przedwiecznych Bogów, istoty jakie pojawiły się na Azeroth kilkaset tysięcy lat temu, zanim jeszcze planeta została odkryta przez Panteon. Przed wojną między Tytanami, a Starymi Bóstwami te abominacje kontrolowały Władców Żywiołów, a także stworzyły swoje rasy w charakterze niewolników lub żołnierzy, tak jak żywiołaki kontrolowane przez Władców. Pomimo upadku Czarnego Imperium tysiące lat przed rokiem 150000 BDP przez wiele lat było jeszcze widać ich wpływ, między innymi w postaci ras przeciwnych porządkowaniu Azeroth. Aqirowie, jacy byli dziełem Mrocznych, pozostawali rasą dominującą na planecie do czasu aż nieinsektoidalna rasa - trolle - nie pokonała ich około 16 tysięcy lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu. Wojna ta doprowadziła do zniszczenia imperium rasy i ustanowienia nowej potęgi - Imperium Zul, pierwszego imperium śmiertelników. Na skutek wojny aqirowie podzielili się na trzy grupy, jakie wyewoluowały w rasy - nerubian, mantydów i qiraji. Nerubianie osiedli na mroźnej północy, qiraji rządzili na zachodniej pustyni, natomiast mantydzi pojawili się na południowym obszarze. Pomimo upadku aqirów wkrótce zaczęły się pojawiać kulty Starych Bóstw również wśród ras śmiertelnych, między innymi u trolli czy elfów. Wkrótce miała też miejsce Klątwa Ciała, jaka zmieniła większość kamiennych i metalicznych ras w istoty z krwi i kości. W trakcie Wojny Starożytnych Shath'Yar postanowili wykorzystać okazję w postaci przybycia Sargerasa, by wyrwać się na wolność, ale działania przeciwników Królowej Azshary i Płonącego Legionu doprowadziły do uniemożliwienia rozerwania planety. Zamiast tego doszło do Rozbicia Świata. Jednakże tonącym Wysoko Urodzonym pomógł w zamian za układ z Azsharą jeden z Shath'Yar, jaki zmienił elfy w Nagi. Następnych wyznawców Mroczni zdobyli po Drugiej Wojnie, kiedy to Cho'gall uciekł przed Przymierzem na zachód, znajdując Kalimdor oraz zmieniając Młot Zmierzchu z klanu służącego demonom w kult Shath'Yar. Na chwilę obecną jednak kulty są skutecznie ścigane przez Wichrogród i Orgrimmar. Zgodnie z ustaleniami frakcji wyznawanie Przedwiecznych Bogów grozi karą śmierci lub dożywotniego więzienia. Dlatego wyznawców Mrocznych znaleźć można z dala od granic i uczęszczanych szlaków - na pustyniach, w jaskiniach, lasach, nieodkrytych wyspach oraz górach, czyli w trudno dostępnych miejscach. Każde bóstwo odpowiada czemuś innemu, a jest ich czterech - Y'Shaarj, N'Zoth, C'Thun i Yogg-Saron. Każdy odpowiada czemu innemu. Pierwszy z uwięzionych - N'Zoth - jest najsłabszym z panteonu. Jest on bogiem spaczenia i głębin, a także patronem Nag, ponieważ to on je stworzył z tonących Wysoko Urodzonych zaraz po Rozbiciu Świata. Największa część jego wyznawców zlokalizowana jest we Wschodnich Królestwach, ponieważ to tam rozpościerało się jego dominium. Następny w kolejności, jaki został pokonany przez Tytanów, był C'Thun. Jest on panem szaleństwa i chaosu, patronuje również qirajim i nowej rasie powstałej ze zmienionych przedstawicieli - silithidom, którzy mają zbiorową świadomość i zostali zmienieni w nic innego jak w coś podobnego do mrówek i os o olbrzymich rozmiarach, lecz wciąż niebezpiecznych. Jego wyznawcy mieszkają na południu Kalimdoru, na terenach takich jak Tanaris, Krater Un'Goro, Silithus i Ahn'Qiraj. Trzeci z uwięzionych - Yogg-Saron - to bóg śmierci i zepsucia. Odpowiedzialny jest za Klątwę Ciała, która zmieniła na przykład Żelaznych Wrykuli we Wrykuli, a potem drugiej, która doprowadziła do powstania ludzi. Kulty jego persony gromadzą się w Northrendzie. Czwarte bóstwo - Y'Shaarj - nie żyje, ponieważ Aman'Thul wyrwał go w czasie wojny z powierzchni planety, co zaowocowało powstaniem tego, co później znane było jako Studnia Wieczności. Wciąż jednak czczą go rozmaite grupy zlokalizowane w Pandarii, w tym rasa mantydów. Nazywany jest Bogiem o Siedmiu Głowach, a patronuje gniewowi. Panteon Tytanów thumb|264px|Panteon Tytanów w pełnej okazałości.Wiele ras czczi wielu rozmaitych bogów. Na Azeroth znaleźć można też wierzenia, jakie bazują opowieści na przybyszach z kosmosu, jacy pokonali mroczne istoty, uporządkowali świat i odeszli zostawiając go śmiertelnikom. Najnowsze badania ukazały, że wierzenia te są niczym innym niż deifikacją potężnych Tytanów, rasy kosmicznych podróżników o ciałach z metalu, kamienia i ziemi, dysponujących potężną magią i technologią oraz osiągających w swoim rozmiarze wielkość planet. To dzięki nim Stare Bóstwa zostały uwięzione głęboko w czeluściach Azeroth, zaś śmiertelnicy mogą się cieszyć spokojnym, niespaczonym życiem bez strachu o swoje życie przed potężnymi bytami, jakie niegdyś władały planetą, wprowadzając niemal chaotyczne rządy i dzieląc ją między siebie. Panteon jest obiektem kultu wielu ras, między innymi ludzi czy krasnoludów, którzy uważają ich za kreatorów wszelkiego życia oraz istoty, jakie z gwiazd sprowadziły na ten świat swoje błogosławieństwo i pokonały złowrogie siły. Wśród czczonych są: bóga czasu i pan Panteonu Aman'Thul zwany Wszechojcem Panteonu; bogini życia, natury i zdrowia Eonar Życiodajna; Norgannon, Strażnik Niebiańskiej Magii i Wszechwiedzy; Golganneth, Władca Niebios i Grzmiących Oceanów; bóg ziemi oraz kowalstwa Khaz'goroth Wielki Kowal albo Stworzyciel Światów i wreszcie patron siły, odwagi oraz wojowników Aggramar Przyboczny Wielkiego Sargerasa. Ostatni z Panteonu - Sargeras - niegdyś nazywany Czempionem teraz jest nazywany przez wyznawców Zdrajcą, ponieważ zniszczył Panteon, zniszczył niegdysiejszych przyjaciół i poddał w Antorusie schwytane tytaniczne dusze długim torturom oraz praniu mózgu, aż w 32 ADP śmiertelnicy uwolnili ich. Dzięki temu Tytani mogli z ich pomocą uwięzić Zdrajcę i raz na zawsze zakończyć Płonącą Krucjatę, tym samym przywracając zachwianą harmonię we wszechświecie. Sam Sargeras jest widziany jako bóg zdrady, demonów, kłamstwa i wszelkiego zła. Każdy z członków pobłogosławił Azeroth na swój sposób. Aman'Thul dał Nozdormu, przywódcy brązowego stada, kontrolę nad czasem by go strzegli i chronili, zaś Eonar podarowała Freyi cząstkę swej mocy by stworzyła Szmaragdowy Sen, a także uczyniła dwa smoki Aspektami - Alexstraszę z czerwonego stada miała za zadanie chronić wszelkie życie, a Ysera z zielonego dostała zadanie ochrony Snu i wszelkiej natury na planecie. Norgannon z kolei obdarował Malygosa z niebieskiego stada władzą nad wszelaką magią, jak również dał cząstkę swej mocy Lokenowi oraz Mimironowi. Golganneth obdarował swą mocą dwóch Strażników - Hodira i Thorima - by strzegli Azeroth przed skażeniem ze strony demonów czy tworów Władców Pustki. Kształtujący Światy, jak nazywany jest Khaz'goroth, powierzył Neltharionowi z czarnego stada władzę i opiekę nad ziemią oraz głębinami planety, natomiast swą mocą twórczą obdarował dowódcę sił tytanicznych w trakcie upadku Czarnego Imperium i uporządkowania planety - Archaedasa. Ostatni z Tytanów stał się obrońcą dobra i wrogiem wszelkiego zła w Wielkim Mroku, będąc dowódcą sił walczących z Płonącym Legionem Sargerasa Zdrajcy. Swoją siłą i odwagą napoił Tyra, który później stał się wzorem do naśladowania przez paladynów z Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Loa i voodoo thumb|188px|Szaman trolli, będący zarówno adeptem voodoo jak i kapłanem loa.Jedna z najstarszych ras istniejących na planecie Azeroth znana jako trolle nie oddaje czci Światłu czy Pustce jako głównej sile boskiej, lecz własnemu panteonowi. Religia tej rasy opiera się na dwóch fundamentach - mrocznej, ale naturalnej magii znanej jako voodoo, która przypomina pod pewnymi względami pomieszanie szkoły druidyzmu z Ciemnością oraz loa, czyli bogach żyjących pośród śmiertelnych pod postacią zwierząt. Loa to Dzicy Bogowie, jedni z ostatnich wciąż istniejących na Azeroth. Nie należy mówić że ich magia jest magią równą demonom czy nawet Przedwiecznym Bogom. Przeciwnie - mimo tego iż jest ona magią na pewien sposób mroczną to jednak nie jest złą. W loa wierzą wszystkie trolle - leśne, mroczne, dżunglowe, zandalarskie, lodowe a nawet piaskowe. Większość z bóstw jest uniwersalna, inne natomiast są wyznawane tylko przez kilka plemion lub nawet jedną karnację. Wiara ta, będąca unikatowa w skali Azeroth, prawdopodobnie była też praktykowana przez pierwsze Nocne Elfy, jednak nie za wiele wiadomo na ten temat, mimo potwierdzenia faktu, że pierwsze elfy były zmutowanymi przez magię tajemną trollami. Najwyraźniej istnieje koneksja między loa, a Dzikimi Bogami, będącymi obiektami kultu przez taurenów i Nocne Elfy. Część loa, jak się później okazało, przeszło na stronę Przedwiecznych lub nawet było ich tworami. Można powiedzieć więc, że trolle stworzyły swój panteon jako wybuchową mieszankę w postaci czczenia Shath'Yar, Dzikich Bogów i duchów jednocześnie. Kultywowanie loa jest ściśle powiązane z praktykowaniem voodoo. Adepci tej magii są zarazem kapłanami loa. Nierzadko pełnią rolę doradców lub nawet samych wodzów trollowych plemion. Każdy z nich jest kapłanem innego loa, a każdy z loa opiekuje się innymi aspektami życia. Najbardziej znanymi z nich są: Bwonsamdi (Loa Grobów i Strażnik Śmierci), Shandra (bogini pająków i Matka Jadu), Gral (Loa Mórz), Hakkar (Krwawy Bóg) oraz Rezan (Król Królów i bóg myśliwych, najsilniejszy z loa). Monoteizm i politeizm Religie dzielą się na deistyczne i niedeistyczne. W przypadku niedeistycznych panuje podział na kult żywiołów, ludzi czy nawetzjawisk. Natomiast deistyczne religie zazwyczaj dzielą się na dwa rodzaje - monoteistyczne i politeistyczne. Wszystko zależy od tego ile bóstw jest w panteonie. Jeśli obiektem kultu jest wyłącznie jedno bóstwo wówczas mowa o religii monoteistycznej. Gdy jednak panteon zawiera dwóch lub więcej bógów wówczas mamy do czynienia z politeizmem. Na Azeroth, w Rubieżach i pozostałych światach można znaleźć wiele z religii. Jedne wierzenia, na przykład wśród Nocnych Elfów, skupiają się wokół jednej postaci, w tym przypadku mowa o Elune, która jest jedyną boginią wyznawaną przez te elfy. W kolejnym przypadku, kiedy mowa o politeiźmie, podać można taki przypadek jak wiarę w Matkę Ziemię i Ojca Niebo u taurenów czy nawet w Naaru, istoty stworzone z czystej Światłości, święte i nieskalane żadnym złem. Monoteizm i politeizm stały się bardzo powszechne również wśród tych z ras, jakie przez tysiąclecia były nieteistyczne. Z różnych powodów dokonały one zmiany swojej wiary, czy to przez strach, czy też by oddać szacunek wobec wszystkich tych, którzy ich ocalili oraz obdarowali częścią swojej mocy. Przykładowo smoki wyznają Panteon, ponieważ obdarowali je częścią swojej boskiej mocy, natomiast wrykule czczą Króla Lisza, ponieważ ten podbił ich święte ziemie oraz zaświaty, co doprowadziło do rozpoczęcia jego czci jako boga śmierci, a wrykulskie klany stały się częścią Plagi od strony żywych istot. Kult smoków thumb|268px|Świątynia Żmijowego Spoczynku, centrum kultu smoków.Przez tysiąclecia historii Azeroth po upadku Czarnego Imperium nad planetą czuwały obdarzone cząstką tytanicznej mocy Smocze Aspekty, czyli przywódcy smoczych stad, których rolą była władza nad rozmaitymi żywiołami oraz aspektami świata. Gigantyczne latające gady stały się z jednej strony symbolem śmierci i zniszczenia, z drugiej zaś życia i kreacji. Śmiertelnicy zaczęli otaczać smoki kultem równym bogom, postrzegali je jako awatary wszelkich aspektów życia, a ponieważ Tytani pobłogosławili każde ze stad jakimś darem błyskawicznie powstały smocze kulty. Panteon jest silnie powiązany z tą religią, uznawani jako bogowie, natomiast otaczane przez kulty czcią Smocze Aspekty - jako nieśmiertelne święte byty, które z polecenia bogów strzegą Azeroth. Każde ze stad ma inną rolę i jest pobłogosławione przez jakiegoś Tytatna. Członków Panteonu, którzy udzielili błogosławieństwa smokom i zmienili liderów stad w Aspekty było czterech - Aman'Thul, Eonar, Norgannon oraz Khaz'goroth. Aspektów w smoczym panteonie jest pięć - tyle ile jest pierwotnych stad. Malygos namaszczony został przez Norgannona, który uczynił go strażnikiem magii i wszelkiej wiedzy tajemnej. Jego stado niebieskich smoków stało się panami i strażnikami wszelkiej magii na planecie. Ysera z zielonego stada została pobłogosławiona przez Eonar, której to Tytanka nadała miano strażniczki snów i natury, dając jej pod władanie Szmaragdowy Sen. Kolejnym smokiem którego pobłogosławiła Życiodajna była Alexstrasza. Eonar uczyniła starszą siostrę Ysery najsilniejszą, ofiarowując poprzez błogosławieństwo moc kontroli nad życiem, przez co ta stała się jego strażniczką, a czerwone smoki - symbolem jego obrony. Praojciec Panteonu z kolei pobłogosławił Nozdormu, któremu przekazał dar kontroli nad czasem, dzięki czemu brązowe stado stało się obrońcami całego continuum na planecie. Ostatnim był czarny smok Neltharion, któremu Khaz'goroth przekazał kontrolę nad ziemią i wszelkimi głębinami planety, przez co jego czarne stado stało się strażnikami suchego lądu i podziemi na całej planecie. Niestety - przez podszepty Mrocznych Bogów Czarnego Imperium oszalał, stając się Deathwingiem, obracając się przeciwko tym, których bronił. Doprowadził rodzaj Malygosa na skraj wymarcia, przez co przypisano mu miano Nelthariona Zdrajcy. Jego kulty wywołały Kataklizm, który miał miejsce w 28 ADP i na zawsze zmienił krajobraz wielu obszarów Azeroth. Kult śmierci thumb|266px|Wieża Potępionych, jedna z siedzib słynnego kultu śmierci.Nie zawsze życie jest celem kultów. Nietrudno znaleźć na Azeroth niemałą liczbę sekt i ruchów religijnych, których celem jest wychwalanie śmierci. Ich symbolem jest czaszka gatunku, który go założył, a kapłani takowych grup są jednocześnie potężnymi nekromantami dysponującymi mroczną magią wskrzeszania zmarłych. Początkowo kulty te nie istniały na masową skalę w Azeroth, aczkolwiek zmieniło się to w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny - pod wodzą nekromanty Kel'Thuzada, renegata z Kirin Toru, powołano Kult Potępionych, jaki następnie rozprzestrzenił w całym Lordaeronie Zarazę Nieumarłych. Po zakończeniu wojny na terenach zajmowanych przez Plagę kulty śmierci działały niczym nieskrępowane, niosąc skażenie nieśmiercią gdziekolwiek tylko się pojawili. Religia ta swoim zasięgiem objęła całe Polany Tirisfal i Wschodni Bór, jakie teraz są znane jako Ziemie Plagi. Większość z tego jednak została podzielona wedle obecnego kształtu - na położone na wschód od Polan i na północ od Międzygórza Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi oraz na leżące na wschód od nich Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi, położone między Widmowymi Ziemiami, a Ostępami. Każdy kto zostanie przez nich porwany, jest w zasadzie bezpowrotnie stracony, ponieważ powstanie jako ich nowy sługa. Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni i Argentowy Brzask, później połączone w Argentową Krucjatę, dzięki wsparciu Przymierza i Hordy zdołały jednak wyplenić większość z nich. Demonologia thumb|258px|Rada Cienia to jedna z najlepiej znanych grup wyznawców demonów w historii jak Azeroth tak i Draenoru.Demony są istotami spaczenia, śmierci i zniszczenia. Wrogami wszystkiego co żywe. Są również niemalże boskie, ponieważ zabić je może tylko coś, co ma cząstkę Wypaczonej Otchłani lub jest dostatecznie silne magicznie. W przeciwnym wypadku dusza demona powróci do niej, gdzie będzie mogła odzyskać siły i odbudować swoją duszę. Nie dziwne więc, że znajdują się wśród śmiertelników tacy odważni - albo raczej głupi - żądni władzy aroganci, którzy widzą w nich szansę na zdobycie swoich celów. Ci samolubni i niegodziwi złoczyńcy tworzą sekty skupione wokół wiary w demony oraz praktykowania ich magii, nierzadko również picia ich przepełnionej energią fel krwi, dzięki której stają się silniejsi i potężniejsi, lecz również dzicy i żądni krwi innych istot, czego przykładem jest Pakt Krwi do którego doprowadził najsłynniejszy demoniczny kultysta wszechczasów - Gul'dan, znany przez orczą rasę jako Wielki Zdrajca. Płonący Legion, który zrzesza wszystkie demoniczne rasy używa śmiertelników w niego wierzących jako bramy do ich światów oraz jako szpiegów wśród lokalnych ras. Dzięki temu zbierają gotowe informacje na temat danego gatunku i poznanego wokół niego świata, dzięki czemu w trakcie inwazji mają gotowy zestaw informacji na temat podbijanego ciała niebieskiego. Zgodnie z decyzją zarówno Przymierza jak i Hordy na demonologów poluje się we wszystkich regionach obu stron i tylko w odstępach mogą praktykować swoje działania. Działający dla tych frakcji czarnoksiężnicy nie są wyznawcami Legionu, jedynie korzystają z mocy zarówno Pustki jak i spaczenia, by stać się potężnymi żołnierzami na polach bitwy, niejednokrotnie wykorzystując zesłane moce przeciwko mistrzom w tych szkołach magicznych. Szamanizm thumb|260px|Orkowie są jednym z najlepiej znanych ludów szamańskich w historii.Nie tylko życie, śmierć czy demony były obiektami kultu. W świecie Warcrafta istnieje wiele ras wierzących w żywioły, a jednym z najbardziej rozwiniętych i przez to najbardziej rozpowszechnionych ruchów religijnych jest szamanizm. Jest to ruch, który polega na wierze w pięć mocy istniejących na niemal wszystkich planetach: ziemi, wody, wiatru, ognia i ducha. Wiara ta bazuje na dwóch magicznych kierunkach - życia i śmierci. Bazuje to na nieskończonym cyklu egzystencji, który według szamana przejawia się następująco: dusza przychodzi na świat wraz z narodzinami jakiejś istoty, ta dojrzewa, rozwija się, adaptuje do otaczającego świata by ostatecznie wraz ze schyłkiem swoich sił życiowych opuścić ciało, co przez wielu widoczne jest jako śmierć, natomiast szamani znają prawdę - opuszcza ciało, by dołączyć do przodków i stać się z nimi jednością, a następnie służyć radą żyjącym szamanom. Siła Ducha umożliwia rzucanie potężnych zaklęć i stawianie totemów pomagających w walce lub leczących. Szamanizm jest główną wiarą Hordy, natomiast w Przymierzu występuje niezwykle rzadko, najczęściej wśród krasnoludów, głównie z klanu Dzikiego Młota. Orkowie to wręcz ikoniczni wyznawcy szamanizmu. Zanim Gul'dan zmienił na ponad 20 lat ich rasę w żądnych krwi demonicznych sługusów orkowie byli ludem głęboko wierzącym w szamanizm, a mistrzowie w tych sztukach urządzali co dwa lata święto Kosh'harg, w trakcie którego pod górą Oshu'gun - świętym miejscem, do którego trafiały niemal wszystkie duchy orczych przodków - spotykały się wszystkie klany Draenoru. Po wyzwoleniu w wyniku wydarzeń w Kalimdorze orkowie jacy poszli za Thrallem założyli Durotar, a swoim głównym wyznaniem ponownie mianowali szamanizm. Trolle i taureni praktykowali go natomiast nieprzerwanie od tysięcy lat, jeszcze nawet zanim Imperium Kaldorei upadło przez ślepą miłość Azshary do Sargerasa. Obecnie szamani stanowią jedną z głównych religii na Azeroth za sprawą funkcjonowania Ziemnego Kręgu, który czuwa nad równowagą żywiołów na planecie. Geomancja frame|Koboldy są najszerzej znanymi wyznawcami geomancji.Na Azeroth istnieje podobna do szamanizmu forma wiary znana jako geomancja. Inaczej jednak niż ten praktykowany przez orków jest to wiara w cztery żywioły, bez żadnego kultywowania duchów przodków czy życia. W zasadzie jest to według wielu teologów pierwotna forma wielu wierzeń, ponieważ najwyraźniej ma wiele wspólnego nie tylko z szamanizmem, ale też z druidyzmem, loa czy voodoo. Zawiera też kilka wspólnych czynników wiary w Panteon Tytanów i najwyraźniej wiara ta ma na celu czczenie duszy świata, co jest o tyle interesujące, że Draenor z którego pochodzą wierzące w tą religię ogry był światem bez duszy Tytana, a przez to dzikim z natury. Wyznawcami tej wiary są również rasy na Azeroth, z czego najbardziej znane to koboldy, troggowie i świniorożce. Rasy te nie były nigdy potężne, lecz w przeciwieństwie do takowych były niezwykle liczne, jak również mocno rozproszone. Głównymi miejscami ich egzystencji i jednocześnie życia były jaskinie, co ma sens, poniewaz są to formacje prowadzące wiele razy w głąb planety. Druidyzm thumb|176px|Malfurion Stormrage, jeden z najpotężniejszych druidów w historii.Na Azeroth jest jeszcze jedna religia, której głównym obiektem kultu jest natura. Inaczej niż polegająca na żywiołach ziemi geomancja czy szamanizm. Ten rodzaj wiary nazywany jest druidyzmem. Polega ona na czczeniu natury jako boskiego aspektu dającego życie, opiekowaniu się nią i życia z nią w harmonii polegającej na życiu i śmierci w naturalny sposób. Kapłanami tej religii są druidzi, których głównym zadaniem jest obrona natury, to jest flory i fauny, przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem ze strony demonów, Plagi lub jeszcze innych sił dążących do podbicia czy zniszczenia Azeroth. Niektórzy z druidów dołączyli również do ekspedycji do Rubieży, aby podjąć próbę odbudowy wyniszczonych ruin ojczyzny orków. Owocem ich pracy były między innymi odbudowa Nagrandu i Moczarów Zangarskich oraz rozwój Puszczy Terokkar. Kult druidyczny doprowadził do powstania Cenarionowego Kręgu, w których druidzi działają na rzecz odbudowy oraz pielęgnowania krain. Na planecie Przymierza i Hordy działają dwie rasy, wśród których jest duża ilość druidów - Nocne Elfy oraz taureny, których wieloletnia przyjaźń niejednokrotnie łagodziła spory między dwiema stronami barykady. Zadaniem Kręgu, który często działa również z szamańskim Ziemnym Kręgiem, jest dbanie o zagrożone wyginięciem gatunki, badanie gatunków przejawiających inteligencję oraz odbudowa zniszczeń wojennych zadanych naturze, czy to przez śmiertelników, czy też przez potężne siły. Deifikacja osoby thumb|264px|Azshara, królowa Nag, jest przez nie określana jako ktoś na kształt pół-bogini, jeśli nie pełnej, bogini.Bywa, że obiektem kultu staje się nie tylko siła wyższa, lecz także jakaś ważna dla kultury persona, która ma ponad przeciętne zdolności. W takim wypadku osoba, która może być śmiertelna zostaje uwieczniona przez swoich poddanych do rangi równej bogom. Deifikacja person nie jest niczym dziwnym, bardzo często istnieje ona wśród rozmaitych ras, a jedną z najstarszych zachowanych jest kult elfickiej królowej Aszary, która była największą ze wszystkich władczyń tej rasy. Królowa ta, żyjąca 10 tysięcy lat temu, przez swoją arogancję skupiła uwagę Sargerasa, w którym zakochała się bezgranicznie i rozpoczęła tym samym Wojnę Starożytnych, która doprowadziła do Rozbicia Świata. Ona i jej najbardziej lojalni Quel'dorei zostali pochłonięci przez Wielkie Morze, a tam zawarła pakt z N'Zothem, który następnie zmienił ją i poddanych w bezlitosne nagi - władców głębin. Jednakże deifikacja często dochodzi po tym jak dana osoba umiera. Tak na przykład z kilkoma ludzkimi bohaterami, między innymi aratorskim królem Thoradinem, wodzem Leśnych Trolli Zul'jinem czy nawet Królem-Bogiem Zandalaru Rastakhanem. Aczkolwiek zjawisko to występuje dosyć rzadko jest przykładem tego, że to nie tylko moce czy wyobraźnia, lecz także czyny, decydują o tym kto zostanie uznany za boga lub równego tego miana. Istoty wyższe Światłość *Naaru Ciemność *Władcy Pustki *Przedwieczni Bogowie **C'Thun **Yogg-Saron **Y'Shaarj **N'Zoth **G'huun Ład *Tytani **Aman'Thul **Aggramar **Eonar **Khaz'goroth **Norgannon **Golganneth Chaos *Demony **Sargeras **Kil'jaeden **Archimonde **Mannoroth Życie *Żywi Bogowie **Malorne **Aessina **Agamaggan **Aviana **Ursoc i Ursol **Turtolla **Goldrinn **Czi-Dżi **Niuzao **Xuen **Yu'lon *Cenarius Śmierć *Król Lisz *Nadzorca Pozostałe *Elune/Mu'sha *Matka Ziemia *Ojciec Niebo *An'she *Matka Fal *Nath *Azshara Organizacje religijne *Konklawe *Kościół Świętej Światłości *Kult Zapomnianego Cienia *Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni *Zakon Sióstr Elune *Sha'tar *Aldor *Wróżbici *Argentowy Brzask *Argentowa Krucjata *Szkarłatna Krucjata *Kult Potępionych *Młot Zmierzchu Religia a magia Magia a religia od lat miały ze sobą nie tylko sporo wspólnego, ale i przeciwnego. Magia była widziana przez wyznawców wielu wierzeń jako demoniczna siła, która toczy świat niczym rak, a przez to musiała zniknąć ze świata, między innymi przez kilku paladynów z Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Wielokrotnie jednak religia zezwalała na używanie magii, ale tylko określonego rodzaju, na przykład Kościół Świętej Światłości zezwalał na magię Światła, ale krzywo patrzył na tajemną, natomiast druidzi Kaldorei zezwalali na korzystanie z magii druidycznej, nie zezwalając jednak na użycie magii tajemnej z powodu tragedii w postaci Wojny Starożytnych i Rozbicia Świata. Pomimo tego, że wierni często nienawidzą wręcz czarodziejów nie zmienia to faktu, że religia bardzo często z nich korzysta. Na przykład przywódcami kultów śmierci są nekromanci, przywódcami druidyzmu są potężni magowie zwani druidami, to samo w przypadku szamanizmu i szamanów, a w ruchach czczących Światłość liderami są kapłani, których można uznać za prawie-magów. Religia a technologia Technologia i religia bardzo często miały ze sobą na pieńku, głównie ze względu na to, iż często kapłani mylili inżynierów z czarnoksiężnikami. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż ostatecznie wiele ze społeczeństw pogodziło obie dziedziny, jak krasnoludy, a niektóre nawet całkowicie polegały na technologii, między innymi gnomy i gobliny. Wiara nie poradziłaby sobie w nowoczesnym świecie jaki powstał w wyniku Wielkich Wojen, gdyby wciąż równała proste czary z czarnoksięstwem, a postęp technologiczny za jedną z gałęzi tej mrocznej sztuki, która znacznie różni się od tego, co wiedzą kapłani Świętej Światłości. Obecnie wiara żyje dzięki temu, iż w jej nabożeństwach czy rytuałach używa się magii, natomiast w przypadku technologii to wiara w swoje możliwości i często modły o sukces pomagają w odkrywaniu nowych rzeczy. Religia funkcjonuje obok tych dwóch jako uzupełnienie trójkąta tworzącego podstawę całego świata. Magia pozwala na okiełznanie mocy bardziej skomplikowanych od umysłu śmiertelników, technologia umożliwia wyższy poziom życia wielu mieszkańcom Azeroth i Rubieży, jak również większą siłę jej armiom, natomiast wiara wzmacnia wewnętrzną siłę wszystkich z mieszkańców Przymierza, Hordy oraz frakcji niezależnych lub neutralnych. Ciekawostki *Sporo wierzeń w Azeroth jest podobnych do znanych nam religii, na przykład Kościół Świętej Światłości to oczywiste nawiązanie do chrześcijaństwa. en: Religion Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Religie